


Of Queens and Knights

by xSUPERGIRLx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betty too, Darcy is a Queen, F/M, Girl Power, Like I kid you not, Medieval-ish, Steve is still a captain, and Natasha - Freeform, and Thor is still a prince, and pepper, and the male Avengers are all Knights, and yeah, i guess, so is Jane, this thing here is hella AU, ummm - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSUPERGIRLx/pseuds/xSUPERGIRLx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Council of the Five Queens, joint rulers of what had become the Great Land, which spans as far as the eye can see in all directions, made so after the agreed merging of the Five Queens' Kingdoms. </p><p>Queen Pepper, the Just.<br/>Queen Betty, the Kind.<br/>Queen Natasha, the Dauntless.<br/>Queen Jane, the Wise.<br/>Queen Darcy, the Sage.</p><p>Together they reigned with peace, justice and prosperity. </p><p>They did not have kings. They had no need of them. And that was where the Kingdom of the Shield came in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Council of the Five Queens, joint rulers of what had become the Great Land, which spans as far as the eye can see in all directions, made so after the agreed merging of the Five Queens' Kingdoms. 
> 
> Queen Pepper, the Just.  
> Queen Betty, the Kind.  
> Queen Natasha, the Dauntless.  
> Queen Jane, the Wise.  
> Queen Darcy, the Sage.
> 
> Together they reigned with peace, justice and prosperity. 
> 
> They did not have kings. They had no need of them. And that was where the Kingdom of the Shield came in...

Queen Pepper sat on her throne in the Reception Hall. She was a sight to behold. Her gown was one of shimmering white, and she wore no jewellery apart from a beautiful diamond hanging from a delicate silver chain around her neck. She radiated power and confidence. Pepper would have made a fearsome sight, of beauty and fierceness, had it not been for the expression on her face. It was kind, and gentle, understanding and welcoming, as she listened to the plights of their people. 

This gathering was a daily occurrence, where Queen Pepper the Just would hold court in the Hall, and offer what help she could to the people. And they loved her for it. The people travelled far and wide to see her, to ask for help or guidance. If they, for any reason, were unable to travel, they needed only send word of their troubles, and Pepper would do what she could. 

It had been decided, those short few years ago, that this would be what Pepper was in charge of. All of the Queens loved their people, but Pepper was also, as her title says, Just. And so, she would be the one to pass judgement over what ailed them. 

~*~*~*~

Queen Betty the Kind smiled gently as she fed an ill child, only seven summers old, medicine. She then patted his back as he coughed and rasped, carefully easing him into a more comfortable position. 

Betty spent her days, when not consulting with the other Queens, travelling the Great Land, treating the sick and wounded with her cures and remedies. She did what she could, and attempted what she could not. 

She was finishing her last round of the hospital, before she would join the Council of Queens at the palace. 

"He will need a spoonful of this elixir every hour on the hour, for about a day. After that, if he does not show improvement, send word to me and I will bring something stronger." She told the Matron.

"Thank you my lady, may you fair well."

"And to you also." Betty replied with a smile and a tilt of her head. 

~*~*~*~

Queen Natasha the Dauntless was the Queen who commanded army of the Great Land. She trained with them and was brilliant at strategy and combat. The term 'iron fist in a velvet glove' came to mind. Natasha was not unfair or harsh, but she did what needed to be done. And she did it well. 

Natasha twirled gracefully, her sword arcing to come down swiftly on top of the head of the soldier she had been sparring with. Dazed, he stumbled backwards from the blow, giving Natasha room to sweep a leg out and kick his legs from under him. The soldier fell to the ground and Natasha placed her sword at his throat. 

Once he saw he was beaten, he let go of his axe and knocked on the straw floor twice, signalling his acceptance of defeat. Natasha smiled, sheathing her sword and offering the soldier a hand up, which was gratefully accepted. 

"I must leave now, to bathe before a council session. No one likes a sweaty Queen." Natasha quipped.

There was a chorus of genuine laughter. These men were good people.

"Once again, I thank you for your loyalty and your service. I bid you all good evenings with your families and friends." She continued.

There was a great surge as everyone gathered their belongings, calling, "Good evening my Queen." and "Please tell the Council we hope that our Queens fair well."

Natasha left for her chambers. 

~*~*~*~

Queen Jane the Wise worked with the scholars, alchemists and explorers of the Land, working with them too twin knowledge and further their Kingdom.

"My lady, that cannot be right. Do you not remember that there is a large rock formation to the east of that forest? The map is incorrect." One of the explorers told her. 

Jane looked at the map, and laughed. "You're right. I completely forgot!"

The man laughed good naturedly, and procured a blank piece of parchment to re-draw the map. 

"Perhaps I should leave this in your more than capable hands, good sir." Queen Jane suggested.

"You should go prepare for the Council meeting, my lady. We will all still be here tomorrow. "

"Are you quite sure?" She asked. 

"Yes, my lady."

"Alright. Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Do not tire yourselves too much!" 

They all smiled and laughed, waving as she left, then returned to their scrolls and books.

~*~*~*~

Queen Darcy the Sage entered the Reception Hall just as the last citizen was leaving, and for that, she was grateful. She was exhausted, having just ridden back from negotiations with the King and Queen of a neighbouring Kingdom. They had been discussing the new trading routes and while the King was ope to the new plans, his Queen would not sign on the basis that she "wasn't sure if she wanted to, it depends on how fast they will bring my jewels."  
Darcy quoted to Pepper as she flicked back her long dark curls and rolled her eyes. 

"Oh dear, Darcy, please do not tell me that you started a war."

"Oh ye of little faith." Darcy sighed. "No, I didn't. I sat there and tried not to yell."

"Good." Pepper smiled, relieved.

"Where are the others?" Darcy inquired. 

"They'll be here in a moment, Darcy. Patience." Pepper told her, just as Jane and Natasha strolled in, Betty hurrying behind a-ways, telling the scribe "For goodness sakes Henry, we don't bite!"

"Is he new?" Darcy asked curiously, flopping into her throne tiredly, eyes following him as he took a seat at his table, then flicking her eyes to watch as Jane took her place between Pepper, who's throne was in the middle, and Darcy's own, which was on the far right. On Pepper's left was Natasha, then Betty on the far left. 

"Right, so first, I would like-" Pepper was cut off abruptly as a watchman burst through the doors, yelling, "Your majesties, your...majesties..." He gasped from running. 

"Take a breath." Darcy said gently.

"I am fine, I am alright," he wheezed as Betty made to go and aid him. 

"There has been a sighting of a group of soldiers or the like, riding towards the palace. They are approaching fast, and bear no recognisable coat of arms."

"Do they bear any coat of arms?" Natasha asked slowly, a calculating expression spreading across her face.

"Yes, my Queen. However, as I said, we do not recognise it." The watchman answered.

Natasha nodded slowly, considering the information.

The other Queens looked at her.

"What should we do, Natasha?" Jane asked.

"We stay here, steel ourselves and wait. When they arrive," Natasha answered, turning her attention from her co-rulers to the watchman, "stop them at the city gates and ask them their business. Then send them to us, with a herald to announce them as though they are guests. Have guards waiting in the halls behind those two doors," she gestured to the doors leading off the Reception Hall, "incase they bare us ill will." Natasha finished. 

"It will be done, my Queens." The watchman bowed low, fist over his heart, then beat a hasty exit to relay the plan. 

"Right, the next part of my plan is imperative. We need some way to communicate without them hearing." Natasha said.

"We should write notes. I know how juvenile it seems, but it will work." Jane suggested.

"Let's do it." Pepper said, and the others nodded. 

As Jane passed out some parchment pieces and quills, Pepper turned to Darcy.

"You're our negotiations and political expert. Ideas?"

Darcy spoke to the group at large. "We need to show a united front. We're all aware and up to date on all of our governing policies?" 

Noises to the affirmative greeted her question. 

Darcy nodded. "Then we should be fine. Just be calm and... Regal I suppose. Be intimidating, but not cold. Our land is renowned for its peace and prosperity, and we are renowned for being the best. Make sure they know that." 

The Queens sat in their thrones, backs straight and heads held high. Their gowns were arranged carefully around them and their crowns shone. 

There was the sound of a group of people approaching outside the doors to the hall. There was a tangible shift in the mood of the room. Gone was the easy fondness that the Queens had exchanged. In its place was a steely resolve, a glint in each of the women's eyes'. They may all be kind and just, but they were also sage, dauntless and wise. There was a reason they were in possession of so much power.

It was because they knew how to wield it well.

 

The commotion outside the Reception Hall suddenly ceased, and then the doors opened to reveal the herald, two guards, and five Knights.

The Knights all were dressed in shining silver armour, and each bore a crest of what looked to be an eagle, which was painted in black. 

The herald led the group into the hall until they were before the five queens. The herald blew his trumpet, and Darcy had to resist rolling her eyes as he announced in a haughty voice, 

"Presenting the Knights of the Kingdom of the Shield."

"Thank you, Harold, you may leave us."

From the sound of Peppers' tone, she did not appear impressed either.

The herald bowed deeply, his fist over his heart, turned and left the Hall. 

The Queens turned their heads as one, from watching the herald leave, to the Knights in front of them...

And then they waited.


	2. Chapter 2

The Knights removed their helmets one by one. The one in front of Queen Pepper was of a shorter stature. He looks strong though, Pepper though idly. 

The man had dark wayward hair, and brown eyes. His skin was an olive tone, and he looked healthy. 

He stepped forward, seemingly the leader of their group, and addressed the Five Queens.

"Greetings, Queens. I am Sir Anthony of the house Stark. These are my comrades;" he gestured behind him at the other Knights.

Another one stepped forward, "My salutations, Queens. My name is Sir Bruce of the house Banner." He bowed, and gave them a small, shy smile.

~*~*~*~

Queen Betty eyed the man in front of her, Sir Bruce of the house Banner, he said his name was. He looks like a Bruce, Betty mused. He had wavy brown hair, and brown eyes that, when he smiled or tilted his head, looked almost... Green. His features were weathered and he looked like he had carried the weight of the world at one time or another, but he still looked gentle. Kind. 

He saw her studying him, and smiled at her. She tilted her head in acknowledgement, and he looked almost downcast at the movement.

Betty felt a twinge in her heart, but ignored it. She did not know this Bruce of the house Banner, and she would not be taken in so easily. Betty was kind, yes, but she was far from a fool.

~*~*~*~

Queen Natasha the Dauntless openly eyed the man before her throne, sweeping her gaze over him. He appeared relaxed, but there was an underlying steel to his frame, and scars on his hands and one on his face. A true fighter... Natasha thought.

He had dark golden hair, almost brown, and light eyes. His frame was wiry, but from how he held himself, he was stocky, muscled. 

"M'name's Sir Clinton Barton and thank you for receiving us, your highnesses."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at his farm boy twang, and from the unnerved looks on the faces of the Knights, her fellow rulers must have done the same. 

Sir Clinton remained unperturbed however, and Natasha felt a welling of respect for him. 

~*~*~*~

The next knight stepped forward, and Queen Jane noted that he was the tallest and the largest of the lot, and when he spoke, Jane had to fight not to lean back as his voice boomed at her,

"Greetings, fair ladies. I am Prince Thor, son of Odin, King of the Realm Asgard. I do not bear his kingdoms coat of arms, for I have pledged my allegiance to the Kingdom of the Shield. However, I stand before you representing both kingdoms. I thank you for your hospitality." He grinned.

Jane returned his smile, and watched as his eyes lit up. 

~*~*~*~*~

Finally, the last of the Knights stepped forward. Queen Darcy turned her gaze from Prince Thor to the man that stood closest to her. He bowed with a fist over his heart as he had seen her herald do. Observant, Darcy thought.

"Good Evening to you, Queens of the Great Land. I am Captain Steven Rogers of the Knights of Shield, glad to make your acquaintances."

He was, in a word, Darcy decided, charming. Handsome too. True, that was two words, but Darcy wasn't if the mind to care.

"And of course," Captain Rogers continued, "we know who you are. Queen Pepper the Just, Queen Natasha the Dauntless, Queen Betty the Kind, Queen Jane the Wise, and," he paused, looking to Darcy, "Queen Darcy the Sage." He looked at her and Darcy found she couldn't look away from his blue eyes. 

Pepper cleared her throat, and Darcy quickly turned her head to look at her.

"Well then, welcome to The Palace of the Great Land. If you could please state your business, as it is late, and I'm sure we are all fatigued." She smiled gently, and Darcy noticed Sir Anthony of Stark looking particularly captivated, and Darcy smirked slightly before noticing Captain Rogers watching her and wiped the ghost of a smile of her face. He looked slightly crestfallen at that, and she privately wondered at the reasons for the Knights' arrival.

"It has been noticed, my Queens, of your joint rulership. Also of note is how none of you has a king. King Fury has sent us here respectfully for us to each ask one of you for courtship. He believes you are in need of suitors, my ladies." Rogers finished with a nervous look on his face, and each of the Knights also looked weary of the reactions. 

"Is that so?" Pepper drawled in a cold voice. The room was suddenly so quiet, the occupants of the room were all too aware of the sounds of their own breathing, and the temperature had seemingly dropped. 

The smiles were gone from the Queens faces' now, and there was a hard set to their features. 

Natasha shifted, crossing one leg gracefully over the other, and leaned forward slightly. Sir Clinton eyed her nervously, as the Warrior Queens reputation had made it to the Kingdom of the Shield, and all knew that she was not to be trifled with.

"And why," Natasha asked, raising one elegant eyebrow, "would King Fury think that we desired suitors?"

"He doesn't, your grace." Sir Clinton answered quickly.

"Then why did he send you? Is that not the actions of a man who believes it to be so?" Natasha replied, a sharp edge to her tone.

"Does Fury think we require husbands? That we are too weak, to delicate to rule as we have for years, just us five?" Betty regarded the Knights with a cool stare.

Bruce spoke up. "Of course not. You have shown yourselves to be strong, fair leaders. But there will come a day when you will either desire children, or require an heir. And you would need a suitor or husband to do that."

"This is true. But there is no shortage of men in our land. What use are you, in particular?" Betty rebutted.

"We all come from strong families, none of us have family histories of illnesses, and in this manner, you would potentially expand your kingdom to be allied with both Shield and Asgard. It is not a foolhardy suggestion." Prince Thor stated.

"Also true, but again. Why you? Many people carry strong names and strong history and health." Jane added.

"Because we are the best that our lands have to offer." Sir Anthony boasted. 

Back and forth they argued, and Darcy watched as the Knights slowly prevailed against her kin. 

Suddenly, Captain Rogers turned to Darcy and asked her, "What say you, Queen Darcy the Sage? You have not said a word this entire debate. Have you nothing to say?"

Darcy paused, regarding the Captain carefully. A soft cough from Jane made her look over to see her offering a piece of folded parchment.

'From Tasha' it had scrawled on top. 

Yes, what does our sage little Darya have to say?

Darcy smiled at the pet name that was reminiscent of Natasha's home tongue, that her people still spoke in the north of their Great Land. 

Then, remembering where she was, she lifted her head and said; 

"It was presumptuous of you and your kings to send you here without invitation, with such a purpose as this." The Knights faces fell.

"However," Darcy continued, "You have a fair point. My friends," she addressed her companions, "we are not getting any younger. And we have ruled alone for a good few years. It is time, I think you know this."

"And this is why you handle the negotiations." Pepper quipped, shattering the silence that had fallen in wake of Darcy's words. "Very well then. Each of you may state who you intend to court. We will give you... A chance." She sighed.

"I would be honoured, my Lady Pepper, if you would court me?" Sir Anthony proposed.

"I accept." Pepper smiled gently.

Anthony's face lit up.

One by one, each knight proposed a courtship to her fellow Queens. Clint to Natasha, Bruce to Betty, Thor to Jane. 

"My fair Queen Darcy," Captain Rogers began, "would you be so kind as to honour me in a courtship?" He asked earnestly.

That was interesting, Darcy thought, how each knight knew who he wanted to court, and conveniently had stood in front of that women's throne. How had they known who was who, as, to get knowledge, they had never seen them before in their lives...

"I accept." Darcy told him. His handsome face lit up in a dazzling smile, and Darcy couldn't help but smile too.

She couldn't help the sense of suspicion in the back of her mind though...

Something wasn't necessarily wrong, but it certainly wasn't right.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't promise I'll update often, so sorry about that, but I hope you like it. Anything you recognise is Marvels. But the plots all mine :)


End file.
